The present invention relates generally to a germ or bacteria blocking device which can be easily manufactured and a method for using and disposing of after use, more specifically to a device which can be used on the surface of the palm and fingers of a person's hand to grasp a doorknob.
It is well known that germs and bacteria can be transmitted from one person's hand to an object such as a towel rack, soap dispenser, door latch, faucets, door knob and other fixtures or object and these germs can then be transmitted to a second user's hand when they touch the contaminated object, which was previously touched by an infected hand. Therefore, germs can pass from one person to another through the act of touching a contaminated object, such as a door handle or faucet.
Typically, objects and fixtures that can be contaminated with germs and bacteria are public restrooms. Although it is common knowledge that hand washing can prevent the transfer of such germs from being transferred to a bathroom fixture, such as a door knob upon leaving a bathroom, it is known that many individuals do not wash their hands and the germs encountered in a bathroom can be transferred from an unwashed hand to a doorknob leading out of the bathroom. Therefore, should a person touch the object after a person has not washed his hands, it is possible that bacteria could be transferred to this second person.
Since people have become aware of this problem and the possibility of picking up various germs and bacteria from door knobs or other fixtures, it has become a common practice to use either a paper towel or a tissue to grasp the door knob so that a barrier is created between the actual surface of the doorknob and the user's hand. A person may use a paper towel, a handkerchief or any other thin paper or cloth material to create a physical barrier between the surface of the contaminated item and the surface of their hand to prevent the possibility of germs passing to their hand.
However, the problem with this method is that a paper towel or a tissue may not sufficiently cover the user's hand and a part of the person's hand may contact the contaminated item and allow germs to be passed to the person's hand. In addition, in some restrooms there may be a hot air hand drier and a tissue or paper towel may not be available to use as a germ barrier.
It would be advantageous to have a hygienic device which would fit over a person's hand and provide a sufficient barrier between the person's palm surface and fingers and the object to be touched. It would also be advantageous to have a dispensing device and a method of using the hygienic device to prevent the transfer of germs from an object to a user's hand.